Rosie O' Donnell (talking plush doll)
'''Rosie '''is a talking doll based on Rosie O' Donnell herself. In her original box she is called Rosie O' Doll. The doll was manufactured by Tyco in the US in 1997. These days, the doll is really out of print and hard to find. Technique To use the Rosie O' Doll, you need to squeeze Rosie's tummy and she talks by saying some of her quotes. If you notice, she says them in a different order. If you wait like about 15 seconds or longer after not pressing her, she says her regular quote "Dreams come true, with Rosie" again. Rosie on Brian Coukis the 90's Kid When the doll was on Brian Coukis's channel, he made various videos about her. Brian got the Rosie O' Donnell doll at the Red, White, and Blue Thrift Store and he loved it. She made appearances on his channel: On April 24, 2017, Rosie danced to her favorite song "Rockin' Round the Galaxy" from the Jetsons (according to Brian). She also laughed slightly before Brian did a voiceover of the Hanna-Barbera Home Video logo, standing next to it. This is most likely a parody of the logo. There were many attempts of trying to get Rosie to laugh, but instead she kept saying her beginning quote. In one of her greatest appearances, She talks to Talking Norman (one of Brian's dolls) and she kissed him (resulting in a great couple). On May 26, 2017, there is a private video on Brian Coukis the 90's Kid's channel called "Budder watches Shirt Tales". Rosie's name was mentioned and she was seen in the video watching Shirt Tales with Budder the Chimpanzee. Along with her boyfriend Talking Norman (who has his button-up shirt off), Talking Fred Flintstone, Tommy, Katie, and Granny Puppets, Dil Pickles (without his pacifier), Froggy's Lil' Brother, and Cindy Vortex. Trivia * Like her couple Talking Norman, she is a talking doll who says quotes (except the doll doesn't have a theme song snippet). * On Brian's channel, it's revealed that her favorite song is "Rockin' Round the Galaxy" from the Jetsons (probably because her clothes match the song). * Brian thinks the Rosie O' Doll is based off of Little Rosey from the short-lived 1990 cartoon of the same name. * According to Brian, Rosie is a Hanna-Barbera fan. Gallery il_570xN.jpg|Rosie in her original packaging aydvbvbltftg.jpg|Rosie without her packaging vlcsnap-2017-04-30-13h14m39s250.png|Norman and Rosie vlcsnap-2017-04-30-13h14m58s679.png IMG 5290.JPG|A "blurry" picture of Rosie, with Norman and some of Brian's other dolls Vlcsnap-2017-04-24-23h36m42s979.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-24-23h36m13s289.png|Rosie Kisses Norman Vlcsnap-2017-04-24-23h35m54s757.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-24-23h34m51s944.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-24-23h34m44s914.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-24-23h34m35s242.png|Rosie talks to Norman in her 1st appearance vlcsnap-2017-04-30-13h12m49s673.png|Rosie next to the Hanna-Barbera Home Video logo vlcsnap-2017-04-30-13h24m17s750.png|Brian getting Rosie set up for her dance vlcsnap-2017-04-30-13h50m09s227.png|Rock, Rock, Rock! vlcsnap-2017-04-30-13h50m25s124.png vlcsnap-2017-04-30-13h50m31s545.png vlcsnap-2017-04-30-13h50m43s037.png vlcsnap-2017-04-30-13h50m48s892.png vlcsnap-2017-04-30-13h50m57s566.png|Rock N' Roll Rosie vlcsnap-2017-04-30-13h51m07s100.png vlcsnap-2017-04-30-13h51m19s575.png|Oh Yeah, Rosie! vlcsnap-2017-04-30-13h51m46s247.png|Woo-hoo! Rosie! vlcsnap-2017-04-30-13h51m52s953.png|Rosie Rocks! Rosie Is Cool, Cool, Cool, Cool As Can Be! IMG 7173.JPG|An enhanced version of the "Rosie's Gang" photo. IMG 7174.JPG|Rosie's and his plush toy gang. Left to right: Fracture Fairy Tales (foreground); Rosie O' Donnell (head seen only); Granny Puppet; Dino; Tommy Puppet; George Jetson (foreground); Barney Rubble (foreground); Katie Puppet; Talking Fred Flintstone (foreground); Talking Norman (behind Cindy); Cindy Vortex Category:Toys Category:Girly Toys